


because i loved u

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, I hate it now, M/M, Unrequited Love, gentle rape, sober! gamzee, tavros is such an innocent bean, this is an older work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sober gamzee has weird and horrific ways of showing affection.





	because i loved u

He was unable to feel his legs, and was helplessly held down.  
Looking upwards, he gave a small whine, unaware of who was ontop him.  
Finally facing him, the realization made his naturally warm blood freeze cold like a highblood’s.  
Gamzee makara.  
Now that he knew who it was, he began to beg softly,  
“Uh, please don’t- i’ll do whatever you want- just don’t kill me-“  
Smiling sadistically, his best friend said,  
“I ain’t gonna kill you, this is gonna feel real good, alright?”  
Tavros became non-plussed at that statement.  
“uh- what do- do you- uh, mean- uh, ga-gamzee?”  
“Can you all-up and feel down there motherfucker?”  
Disturbed, he replied softly,  
“You- uh, mean my legs?”  
the clown just shook his head, and to indicate what he meant, touched his crotch, causing the rust-blood to give a tense look of discomfort.  
“Uh- please don’t- nononono- please!”  
Tears began to stream down his cheeks, sobbing quietly as it dawned on him, he realized what his intentions were.  
Gingerly consoling him, the sober troll whispered in his ear,  
“It’s alright- it’ll be real nice.”  
Then he said,  
“Now aren’t you gonna answer me?”  
Seeing no way out, he replied quietly,  
“That’s the only place, um, down there i can feel- but please don’t-“  
Kissing him to hush him up, he gripped his shoulders and began to rub his nook, causing even more choked sobs and tears.  
Soon they turned into tearful moans, his victim still begging.  
Kissing him on the cheek softly, gamzee praised him,  
“You’re doing great, brother.”  
Then he finally stopped, pulling him into a position where he could slid into his virgin nook.  
“I love you, motherfucker.”


End file.
